Damn You Yuushi!
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: Oshitari throws Kenya into another horrible idea of his. And it involves a lot of things that Kenya never really wanted to do with, also known as cross-dressing. Oh dear. This is not looking good for Kenya. Seme!ZaizenxUke!Kenya. That's right.


Damn You Yuushi!

**AN:** My friend came up with the idea and I put it together! :D I hope you enjoy it as much as we did! :3 Yuushi will be referred to as Oshitari unless stated otherwise, and Kenya will be referred to as Kenya unless also stated otherwise. :D This is a Zaizen seme/Kenya uke thing. You heard right! The ringtone is Kenya's and Zaizen's OST, Winning Shot! For the date, I will be referring to Kenya as she rather than he. Also, I will use "she" [quotations included] when Kenya is thinking thoughts like a guy. :D Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

Rating for language. :D

Begin~

_Akiramenaisa kokoroni tsubasa tsuketeyukou~_

Oshirati of Kansai paused in the daily feeding of his iguana as his little brother came running into his room, holding his sleek black cellphone.

"Nii-san, your phone!"

"Yes, thank you."

He ruffled his little brother's blond hair. His little brother pouted up at him.

"Hello?"

"_Kenya, how are you?_"

"Yuushi? What did you call me for?"

"_Oh nothing particularly important Kenya. Just checking up on you to see how you were doing?_"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"_Oh, I had this little feeling that I should call you once in a while._"

"…"

Kenya felt an ominous shiver crawl down his back. This talk was going to lead to nowhere good.

"_So, how are your teammates?_"

"They're fine. Too fine if you ask me. …what am I saying, they're completely nuts!"

He heard Yuushi's amused chuckle at the end of the line.

"This is not fucking funny Yuushi!" He screeched, while launching a pillow at a picture that his cousin and he had taken when they were little.

"_Language Kenya._"

"…what if I said they almost killed me today?"

"_Oh? How so?_"

"Well, Chitose and Kintarou were arguing about something, while Koharu and Yuuji were acting all pervertedly lovey-dovey. Shiraishi wasn't helping anything just by sitting there at his desk, egging Chitose and Kintarou on. Apparently, their childish fight escalated and Kintarou threw a _handy-pillow-that-just-so-had-to-be-given-to-him-by-Shiraishi-who-had-a-small-grudge-against-Chitose-for-something-he-did-yesterday_ but that pillow missed and hit Yuuji on the head. Koharu then freaked out and started sobbing desperately, and in my opinion, pathetically, for someone to _please help the only love of his life._ All this happened while Zaizen was sleeping and then the pillow hit him smack in the face. Not only did everyone not claim responsibility for it, they also blamed me for it! Speaking of Zaizen, there's definitely something wrong with him! He acts like a woman while PMSing!"

Kenya stated all of this matter-of-factly which put Oshitari completely speechless, which was rare. Then hesitatingly, he started to chuckle. That chuckle evolved into full out blown laughter.

"I told you to shut it Yuushi!"

"_Calm down Kenya. I think my teammates are even worse._"

There was something subtly misleading in his tone of voice that Kenya immediately knew that something up.

"Spit it out."

"_Pardon?_"

"I know you're hiding something Yuushi; there's no use. I've known you long enough to know that you're plotting something."

"_Plotting is a bit of overkill, isn't it?_"

"Don't beat around the bush; cut to the chase already dammit!"

"_Well, if you must know, it's about Zaizen._"

"What about him?"

"_We, as in we from Hyotei, thought of something to get rid of his black mood._"

"…"

Kenya was not liking where this was going, not one bit.

"_You see, we thought that if we set him up on a blind date-_"

"Wait- what? How did you even get him to agree in the first place?"

"_Minor details. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-_" Kenya snorted at that. "_We were going to set him up on a blind date. Unfortunately, he is quite a picky person and gave us a list of traits that the blind date had to have. None of the girls we knew fit the image._"

Oh no, siree, Kenya did not, ABSOLUTELY not like where this was going. He had a vague unsettling feeling that it was going to involve him and not in a way that he himself would like. Oshitari kept on talking on the phone; he was on a roll.

"_I looked at the list again, and turns out that I actually knew someone who fit those traits._"

"…That wouldn't happen to be me, right?"

He had a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach that he knew what the answer was going to be.

"_Bingo, dear cousin! We decided to have you cross-dress as a girl for the blind date!_"

"Hell no."

He hung up.

_Akiramenaisa kokoroni tsubasa tsuketeyukou~_

This can't be good. One look at his caller ID and there it was. The demon lord's name. Oshitari Yuushi. He weighed the consequences of picking up his phone or not picking it up. Picking up meant that he would have to surrender his manly pride to dress as a girl and not picking up would not mean that. On the other hand, not picking up meant that Yuushi would blackmail him with some embarrassing childhood memories that he'd rather that no one touch or him being wheedled into doing it. While pondering it for awhile, his phone stopped ringing.

_Oh shit._

His cellphone beeped. _'One new message'_ it read. He looked at it as if it were the reincarnate of the devil himself and slowly called the voicebox.

"_Oshitari Kenya, if you do not call back immediately after this message, I will tell everyone all about your childhood escapades. Pictures and all included._"

He groaned. Dammit. He just knew that this was going to happen.

"_Hello?_"

"Frankly, I've known that I've told you this many times before, but _**go to hell Yuushi.**_"

Hearing Yuushi's smug sounding chuckle at the end of the line was not helping.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, bastard!"

"_We will be there bright and early tomorrow to pick you up._"

The unheard "_and to make sure that you don't run away_" was also evident in his voice.

Kenya rolled his eyes in mock horror. He wasn't going to risk running away, not with Yuushi holding his entire horrible early childhood memories hostage.

"I'd knew you'd say that."

Kenya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Is this what you meant by picking me up, Yuushi?"

The focus object of his annoyance made itself apparent. A shiny white limo sat like a regal king in front of his house. Even this early in the morning, the occasional passerby was curious; he could start to see the forming of a small crowd forming in his driveway. Soon, the door opened slowly to reveal the one and only Oshitari Yuushi! The sadistic person second only Fuji and Yukimura, who unfortunately, was also his cousin. Without a word, he dragged Kenya into the limo who screamed his impending doom to the world.

"Fuck you Yuushi."

Kenya stood fuming in the most embarrassing outfit that he could ever be wearing. Others however, seemed to think otherwise. Even Hiyoshi was blushing. No one ever knew that Kenya could be that cute. With that feminine face of his framed with soft looking blond hair, no one could tell that "she" was actually a boy. Specifically for this date, they had made Kenya wear a lacey white dress that billowed out around his ankles to give the illusion of curves, tied to his waist by a large blue ribbon that tied itself into a large butterfly bow at the back that waved in the wind. His feet were encased in a pair of black leather gladiator sandals. A lacey black choker encircled his neck to hide his Adam's apple while a large, blue teardrop-shaped gem fell into the hollow of his throat. The translucent lace sleeves fluttered around his arms and gathered at his wrist, all of it to hide the muscles in his arms. His blond hair was straightened and extended until it reached his shoulders. Black rose clips with blue teardrops dangling off of them were set on both sides of his head, above his ears. Light makeup made his electric blue eyes stand out even more and a light dusting of blush on his cheeks made his complexion look like a model's. Shiny pink lip gloss plumped up his lips. To complete this look, he was given a pure white messenger purse. Oshitari inspected him critically.

"Are you sure you're a man Kenya? You really do look like a cute girl out on her first date."

Kenya threw his purse at him that Oshitari ducked with one swift movement. Unfortunately, it hit Shishido in the face.

"What the hell?"

"You can blame Yuushi for that."

A tugging on his sleeve caused Kenya to look down. Jirou tugged on it with puppy eyes.

"You look really cute, Kenya-san!"

"…Thanks."

An eyebrow twitched on the affronted man as he tried to get over being called cute.

"I must say, you are a true masterpiece."

Atobe flipped his hair back with an elegant hand, practically radiating a pleased aura over everything that beheld him.

"You shouldn't say that or you'll sound like that creepy stalker lady from Jyosei Shounen, Atobe-buchou."

Atobe shuddered. He didn't need any reminding from Hiyoshi about that Hanamura person.

"Anyways, you must go on with your date!"

And with that, they whisked Kenya into the car and drove him away. Hyotei really was a sick bunch of crazy bastards.

Blue manicured nails drummed the table impatiently. What was the goddamn time already? She just wanted this date to be over with. Grabbing the plastic cup in front of her, she sipped at her Strawberry and Crème coffee-free frappuchino. At least the sugar was doing a great job of calming her down.

Meanwhile…

"Dammit! Where is Zaizen? He's late!"

A fuming Gakuto was held down by Choutarou, Shishido, and Jirou behind the bushes. Atobe was looking through his binoculars to spy on the date while Oshitari was taking notes. Hiyoshi was reminded eerily of Inui Sadaharu of Seigaku.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Oshitari-sempai."

"Nonsense, Hiyoshi. This is a great idea!"

_For blackmail_.

Finally, "Keiko" spied a familiar shock of spiky black hair. Her eyes traveled down his face, which lingered on one of his ears which was riddled with a few of his seven piercings. His muscular body was covered in a ripped up white t-shirt that was layered under a black sports jacket. The said jacket had one sleeve rolled up to his elbows that showed off his muscular forearms that had a small silver chain clasped around his wrist. Black ragged jeans hugged his legs while silver chains dangled off of his slanted studded belt. White basketball shoes encased his feet while a small silver necklace encircled his neck. A pair of orange aviator sunglasses was perched on his nose, protecting his green eyes from harm. He entered the café, causing quite a stir from those who were of the young female age. His eyes scanned the café until it came to rest on her. Keiko jumped back startled, as he made his way across the cheerful cozy café towards her table as he ignored the coming-ons from other girls who, in vain, tried to gain his attention. He sat his body down in the chair across from her, still ignoring the groans of disappointment from other female patrons of the shop.

"So, you're my blind date?"

"How did you know?"

Sarcasm wasn't really helping. He held up his hands in a surrendering manner to help and pacify her.

"Whoa, there little lady. Just trying to find out. Akutagawa Keiko, am I right?"

Keiko's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, you're Zaizen Hikaru, right?"

"Yes."

In the background, Gakuto and Shishido were snickering. Jirou pouted at them.

"It's not that funny isn't it? But why my name?"

He said in a fierce whisper.

"Because you match 'her' the most. Plus, if we did tell the semitruth and say Oshitari, he would have known something's up."

"Tch."

An awkward silence settled between the two. Keiko tried to rack her brain for ideas to start topics. Yuushi- no, _Oshitari-kun's _words echoed in her head. _Act like a girl!_

"So umm-"

They stared at each other. Oops.

"You first."

"No-"

She cut him off before he could even finish the sentence.

"There's no use arguing with me. So go ahead."

Zaizen's lips pulled up into a small smirk.

"So I see we've got spunk have we?"

Before she could stop herself, she gave him a whack across the head. A small expression of surprise flitted across his face before dissolving into uncontained mirth. A light dusting of red bloomed across her cheeks as she realized what she had done and embarrassment for being laughed at.

"That's not what I was going to say but if you take it like that, sure."

He was still chuckling, just barely hiding it behind the back of his hand. She pouted.

"Stop laughing at me! What did you want to say?"

"How did you come to know of this blind date?"

She sat back with a huff, while crossing both her arms and legs.

"Well, if you must know, I was blackmailed."

Pffffft. He started laughing again. And at her! Again! Really, the nerve of him. Laughing at his sempai- Oops. She wasn't supposed to reveal it.

"Do you really not enjoy being with me? I'm starting to find myself quite liking your company right now."

He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek, pulling back with a smug smirk. She was speechless. Hand over the cheek he kissed, and mouth slightly open, she fumed as a vein ticked in her forehead. In the background, you could hear a slight click. Oshitari was smirking as he got a clear shot of it. The others were on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"You're very… straightforward, aren't you?"

"Yep. Very. You're going to have to get used with it as you're going to spend the rest of your day with me."

"Haha…"

She laughed weakly, still ticked off that he had managed to get past her guard.

"Oi. Where do you want to go?"

She looked at him weirdly.

"Doesn't the guy normally decide?"

"Yeah, but I feel like a change today. So, where to, princess?"

She pondered for awhile. Then… ding ding ding! She had a great idea. To scare Zaizen off so that "she" wouldn't have to appear on any more dates looking like this, she should show off her manly side! The arcade would be the best place to show it off! Clearing her throat, she decided.

"Let's go the arcade."

"Ohhhhhh~ good idea. You're not like most people that I have dated before. They normally suggested the movies, shopping, or clubbing, but the arcade is a first."

He winked suggestively at her, only furthering the red rose that threatened to make itself a permanent lodging on her cheeks. Taking her hands, he led her down the street, Atobe and crew not far behind. They were greeted with loud sudden noises, the pinging of coins hitting the metal container, and flashing neon lights. The arcade they chose to enter was large and particularly crowded that day, but they managed to thread their way through the throngs of people. She reached into her purse to get the money that was so _kindly_ provided to her by _Atobe-kun_, but a large tanned hand stopped her. Once again, "she" was reminded of the difference between their hands. His was large, heavily-tanned, and muscular while "hers" were slim, delicate, and pale.

"I'll pay. Which game do you want to play?"

Her eyes searched the arcade until they rested on a claw machine filled with iguana plushies. He followed her unwavering faze onto the claw machine. Once again, she was reminded of the difference of interests between the different genders.

"Wow. Girls really do seem to love those kinds of things, huh."

He had gotten her a GIANT iguana plushie from the claw machine. On the first try. Where she had tried at least thrice and only gotten a tiny iguana plushie on a key chain for her efforts. Damn him. Zaizen saw a DDR machine and an idea clicked his in his head. He put some change into the machine and chose a really catchy pop song to dance to. Pushing Keiko onto the machine, he relaxed against the bars of the other one.

"What the hell!"

"You look like you would be a great dancer."

"Is that the only reason why you pushed me on this DDR machine?"

"Yep. Now hurry up; the song is starting."

With a sigh, she turned herself back to look at the screen. As he was saying the song really was starting. And a foreign song no less! Luckily, she knew the song. As she stepped lightly on the dance pads, she started to sing along.

_Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh_

As she danced, she looked like she was floating. Without realizing it, she had started popping to the song while keeping in time with the game. A miniature crowd had gathered while she danced and sang. Children gazed in amazement and wonder while the older people were pointing at her and commenting about how "amazing and spectacular and cool" she was. Zaizen was left speechless. Wow. His intuition was better than he realized. As he watched her, he noticed from the corner of his eye that a group of nasty looking college guys were leering in a strange way towards her. His manly instinct told him that they were up to no good. The song finished and she was left standing with a finishing pose. Only then did she take a look around herself, and boy did her (gorgeous, Zaizen noted) sapphire eyes widen. The crowd that had gathered to look at her clapped and cheered with heart. A few wolf whistles were heard and then someone started chanting "AGAIN!" The crowd picked it up and how could she refuse so many people at once? Quickly, she scrolled down the list and selected another song to dance to, this time, a Korean song.

_…We gonna go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka [So fantastic]  
Go rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka rocka [So elastic]_

_Fantastic, fantastic, fantastic, fantastic  
Elastic, elastic, elastic, elastic_

_Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
[Ojak neoman deullinda]_

_Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
[Meorisokae oolinda)_

_Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding  
[Nae gaseumae oolinda]_

_Ring ding dong  
Ring ding dong  
Ring diggi ding diggi  
Ding ding ding…_

As the song started, she started popping her body more, but still paying attention to the arrows on the brightly lit screen. People started cheering for her louder and louder. Through all the ruckus, he had people come up to him and tell him what a great girlfriend he got because it was obvious she was his since he was standing so near her. _His._ Zaizen never knew how possession of a person would feel so good until now. As he mused, he caught out of the corner of his eyes how the same group of college guys would say something to the others and they would all laugh lecherously, with a lustful glint in their eyes. He followed their gazes and was not surprised, but still disgusted when he saw that they were ogling her ass.

_Break out [Hey!]_

_Break out [Hey!]_

_Break out [Hey!]_

_Break out [Hey!]  
Ring ding ding ding ding diggi diggi ding ding  
Dong dong dong dong dong dong~_

"Zaizen-san? What's wrong?"

The neon lights highlighted her dress and really made her look like a goddess. She brushed her hair back with one sweep of her hand and wiped at the small beads of sweat that had formed while dancing. They sparkled under the light.

"Hikaru is fine, Keiko-chan."

"Hmph. Fine, Hikaru-kun. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just be careful, okay?"

"Huh? Of what?"

Ignorance [and in this case, being dense] really is bliss. Later, after she had rested up a bit, they went onto more games. Zaizen proved to be deft in games like Guitar Hero and Rockband while she was more the dancing kind or the accuracy kind. Currently, they were playing a shooting game together where one had to mow down scary looking monsters in their way. Zaizen found himself paying attention to her rather than the game itself. The concentrated look on her face was really cute. The way she handled the gun, her posture, her expression, all of it screamed sexy to him. As he mused, she whacked him in the head with the red plastic gun.

"Oi idiot, what were you staring at? Your character just died!"

Indeed it had. Oshitari, Jirou, Hiyoshi, and others, whom were all in some crazy elaborate disguises to gain some more blackmail material sniggered over their games. Idiot. Speaking of blackmail, Oshitari had gotten some good material of Kenya dancing earlier. This way, Kenya could never refuse him again. Oshitari had an urge to do an insane, mad scientist laugh, but then he would be found out so he decided against it.

"Wait here."

They had exhausted themselves on games and were currently resting in the small café that the arcade had so _conveniently _provided. Zaizen was buying drinks for them at the cashiers. She peered around anxiously since their booth was a little hidden from public view, but then caught herself. What was she so worried over that idiot for! As she wrestled with her inner thoughts, [some were like, I'M NOT GAY! and the likewise.] she did not notice the same group of nasty-looking college guys that Zaizen saw approach her.

"Hey sexy."

She stiffened up, but otherwise ignored them with an impassive face, looking straight ahead.

"Hey-"

"I heard you the first time."

She snapped at them.

"Whoa there baby girl."

One of the others whispered to the others, "She's got spunk."

The person who heard it whispered back. "Ain't that great for us?"

They laughed. Her eyebrow twitched. She was _this _close to giving them all a sucker punch.

"And she's got an ass!" They hollered. She snapped. Drawing her fist back, she was surprised when a waterfall of sticky fizzing soda was poured onto their heads.

"Oi bastards. Leave my girlfriend alone."

They turned, menace and fury raw in their eyes.

"What was that for, punk?"

"You were bothering my girlfriend."

He stated boringly, as if explaining something obvious to a bunch of bratty little kids. They didn't take that so well.

"We're part of the Garrison Gang! A famous gang feared by all! Haven't you heard of us?"

"More like ridiculed by all," muttered Keiko under her breath. Zaizen scoffed.

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"Bastard!"

Various cries of "Let's get him!" were heard. The next few moments were a blur. After Zaizen leisurely ducked the first fist, he went on a rampage. Avoiding the blows that came one after another, he threw his own fist out, injuring at least all of them. Keiko sweatdropped. Zaizen was doing fine; he even looked like he was enjoying the fight.

_Does he do this kind of thing often? Pissing off the local resident gangs…?_

As she was thinking, she caught the glint of metal through the corner of her eyes. One of the supposed gang members had drawn a pocketknife. As if in slow motion, the gang member drew back his arm and had just started launching his arm towards Zaizen's face.

"Hikaru-kun, watch out!"

She was just in time. He turned his head towards her, successfully evading the full brunt of the attack, but the blade nicked the side of his cheek. But due to that, he was distracted and a stray kick hit him in the stomach, leaving him winded.

"That's enough!"

With one mighty fling, she whipped her heavy purse and hit the attacker with the knife on the side of the neck, successfully launching him several feet. Jumping into the middle of the fray, she raised her leg and spun somewhat gracefully on the other, performing a roundhouse kick and wiped out most of that gang with that one kick. They got back up, now a little wary of the girl. Hair and fists flying, she landed a few more hard hits before they all backed up and ran away like the sissies they were. Atobe and co, who was just about to help them, froze in shock.

"Phew."

She brushed her hair back over her shoulder before turning back to Zaizen, who was currently staring in shock at her.

"Oh! I forgot that you were hurt!"

Rushing over to his paralyzed body that was propped up strangely on his forearms on the carpeted ground, she reached into her white bag and drew out a bandaid. Pasting the white bandaid over the cut on his cheek, she leaned over his awkward p. Staring at her, Zaizen found it really hard not to attack her right there and then. Awkwardly realizing their compromising position, they both flushed red. She backed off him, looking in every direction except to him, and helped him up. He stood up and brushed himself off.

_If I knew Kenya could fight like that, I would never step near him to blackmail him again. Better to hold myself at a distance._

Then it clicked. Oshitari realized something. Smirking, he thought up of something interesting.

_Hmmmm… that's the first time that I've seen Kenya fight like that. For Zaizen, eh? I wonder if he likes him as well…_

"Let's go to the park?"

"What?"

"It's useless to stay here since we've caused such a large commotion."

"Ah."

He offered her his hand where she accepted it and they left the arcade. Night was already falling. Shishido made everyone else stay because he personally wanted to beat up the stupid idiots who had interrupted their date. Oshitari shrugged. Ah well, he had gotten enough blackmail material anyways.

The two sat on a park bench under a willow tree, watching the rippling water of the lake distort the reflection of the moon. Their shoulders brushed and Keiko tried hard not to blush. ARGH! What was with her? It seemed like "she" was blushing too much today. What the hell was wrong with "her"? What happened to that "manly pride" that "she" wanted to show off today?

_Well, that idea kinda keeled over and died._

She snorted.

"Hey."

Looking up at Zaizen, she raised one questioning eyebrow.

"Today was really fun. I enjoyed myself more on this one day on any other date that I've been on before."

He leaned over; she felt the soft pressure of his lips against her. What? Before she could decided whether she liked it or not, they were removed all too quick. Zaizen leaned back into the wooden park bench, licking his lips. He smirked.

"Strawberry, eh? It really suits you, _Kenya-sempai._"

Wait. Pause. Then rewind. Hit the play button. Did Zaizen really just say what he thought he did?

His emotions must've shown on his face for Zaizen smirked.

"Yep, I know it's you Kenya-sempai~"

"You! How did you know?"

"I was the one who plotted this in the first place~"

If Zaizen was the kind of person to skip around giddily after revealing such a large secret, he definitely would've. With a parasol and a flowery background and everything. However, he was just the kind of person to adopt a very innocent expression on their face just to coerce the other party. Unfortunately for him, Kenya was already used to it and was plotting Zaizen's utter demise. With lots of painful kinds of torture promised. …this was bad. He was getting too influenced by Yuushi. Time to stop hanging out with him for awhile.

"Lucky me~ I got to see you in a dress, sempai."

"So all this was to embarrass me?"

"Haha, you're so cute when you're angry, sempai."

Zaizen's endless streams of sempai where starting to annoy him.

"Augh, if that's all you can say, I'm leaving."

A hand latched onto his wrist, preventing him from leaving. A set of green eyes stared at him, communicating with him silently to stay. A few moments passed like that, until Kenya sat down with a huff. He was angry that he played into Zaizen's palm like the monkey did in Buddha's. In fact, he was furious.

"Why?"

The question confused Zaizen.

"Huh?"

"Why did you make me do this?"

Ah. Zaizen knew that Kenya was furious, but was restraining his anger.

"Because I have something to confess."

His serious tone was a complete 180 from before. That was what probably made the one listening actually look at him while he readied himself with a deep breath.

"I love you."

The silence was deafening. Well, at least he wasn't being rejected outright. But still, the silence was killing him! Zaizen was this close to losing his patience.

"Hmmm."

Zaizen whipped his head around so fast, he swore he heard a crack. Kenya was sitting beside him looking thoughtful.

"You did take my first kiss, but it was a bit too sudden. I suppose a second is needed to form an opinion, brat?"

Disbelief was evident on his face, but after he got it, he couldn't stop the silly grin from spreading on his face. Relief flooded his veins. In fact, he was so happy that he stood up and swept Kenya off his feet.

"Hikaru, what- Mmph!"

Zaizen had shut him up by kissing him, a method that Kenya fully approved of. He tasted like citrus, a tangy teasing flavor. If not for Yuushi, the two would've never gotten together, but Kenya still couldn't help and think.

_Damn you Yuushi!_

_

* * *

_

The End~

Ugh, yes I know the ending was crappy; I'm sorry. =_= LOL. Manly instinct. xDDDDDD I have absolutely no idea how I came up with that. O.o BWAHAHAHAHA, GARRISON GANG. xDDDDDDDDDDDDD I got that from +Anima because I was bored and I think their name is beastly hilarious. o.o Wow, I think I really did write Kenya as a girl during the date. o.o Keiko… But here are the omake theaters! Yes, there are omakes. Relatively short omakes, but omakes nonetheless. :D

* * *

Omake Theater 1

"I'm home!"

Kenya returned home after an exhausting date.

_Ugh. Remind me never to do this again._

"Welcome home- OH MY GOD. IS THAT A RING?"

His mother started freaking out. Crap. When did she see it? Maybe when he opened the doorknob and accidentally, the emerald stone ring showed itself. Set in a small silver band, it could've easily reflected the light and attracted his mother's attention; he knew she had a love of shiny things.

"WHO IS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND? DETAILS, I WANT DETAILS!"

Sometimes, she acted more like a childish older sister than a mother though. …wait.

"How did you know it was a boyfriend?"

"It was obvious that you were gay, silly. Now tell me."

Wow, he never knew mothers were so scary.

"How did you know?"

"Silly dear, we got all the information from Yuu-kun~"

_Damn you Yuushi!_

Omake Theater 2

After Zaizen and Kenya had publicly announced that they were a couple [and by showing their identical rings] to the tennis team, they were expecting a large outburst and general disbelief. Instead, all they got was a roomful of congratulations and acceptance. This definitely surprised them so they inquired about it.

"Well, it was obvious that you two were a perfect match together."

Koharu and Yuuji commented. The others nodded their agreement.

"Besides, you two are so dense that you didn't notice your feelings for each other. You caused us so much pain trying to set you two up together. That's how Gin broke his arm; he was helping us set them up."

Shiraishi's smile was purely predatory. Everyone shrinked a little under his gaze, including his boyfriend of a year, Chitose, who was currently embracing him.

"You guys better pay us back eh?"

Moral of the story: Do not ever underestimate Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the Bible. Ever.

The TRUE End~ :]


End file.
